


Bloody Scars

by MyersPaxPenguinaa



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blood and Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, Everyone Is Gay, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Killing, M/M, Pain, Past Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Violence, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyersPaxPenguinaa/pseuds/MyersPaxPenguinaa
Summary: Desde quando Oswald teve sua vida poupada por Gordon, ele começou a sentir algo estranho pelo detetive, tanto que começou a visita-lo com certa freqüência no DP de Gotham, mas Gordon não parece retribuir o mesmo sentimento. Harvey, não parece gostar das visitas e em um determinado momento acaba pondo tudo para fora e humilhando Pinguim na frente de todos. Para piorar, uma matéria homofobica contra Oswald no jornal é feita e este cai em desespero, seu coração partido em milhões de pedaços...Victor Zsasz percebe que seu chefe não anda nada bem e resolve tentar o animar, tendo em vista que tem um sentimento a mais por Oswald desejando se tornar mais do que apenas empregado e chefe. Será que Gordon vai se arrepender e assumir que gosta do mafioso? E se isso acontecer, Zsasz terá ciúmes de seu pequeno passarinho? Bem... Precisará ler para descobrir o final desta trama.
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Victor Zsasz, Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 14
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bloody Scars aborda e terá as seguintes coisas, algumas que podem ser considerado gatilhos por alguns:
> 
> •Homofobia;  
> •Violência/Agressão física e verbal;  
> •Drogas;  
> •Mutilação;  
> •Terror Psicológico e tortura física;  
> •Bdsm;  
> •Mortes;  
> •Angústia e drama;  
> •Bebida alcoólica;  
> •Transtornos psicológicos;  
> •Psicopatia;  
> •Assédio;

Quando eu for, um dia desses,  
Poeira ou folha levada  
No vento da madrugada,  
Serei um pouco do nada  
Invisível, delicioso  
  
Que faz com que o teu ar  
Pareça mais um olhar,  
Suave mistério amoroso,  
Cidade de meu andar  
(Deste já tão longo andar!)  
  
E talvez de meu repouso...

** —Mario Quintanna. **

* * *

Faziam alguns anos que James Gordon havia poupado a vida de Oswald Cobblepot naquele cais. O moreno lembrava perfeitamente desde os olhos de Jim encarando firme os seus, até quando seu corpo bateu sobre a água. O tiro havia soado tão alto que doeu os tímpanos sensíveis do mafioso. Por um instante ele havia achado que estava com uma bala em seu peito, ficou esperando a dor, mas ela nunca veio...não tinha nenhuma bala cravada em sua carne, apenas podia sentir a água gelada cobrindo sua pele, onde ele estava afundando lentamente... É claro que mesmo com dificuldades, nadou e buscou ajuda, ah... Nesse dia tão especial ele renasceu... Como o Pinguim.   
Desde aquele dia sombrio, ambos haviam cultivado uma linda amizade... Ao menos, era o que parecia, pois na verdade eles apenas faziam favores um ao outro, buscando sempre seus próprios interesses sórdidos. Jim apenas procurava pelo pequeno Cobblepot quando este lhe tinha algo a oferecer, e vice e versa. Gordon sempre demonstrou seu asco por Pinguim, e não media esforços em mostrar o quanto não gostava do homem de olhos azulados. Mesmo assim, o rei do submundo ainda achava que eram amigos, e que algum dia o detetive iria o agradecer.  
Cobblepot não tinha muitos amigos, depois de Edward o trair, seu império como prefeito da cidade desmoronar, e ele precisar reconstruir tijolo por tijolo, instaurando a Pax Penguina, o homem não demonstrava tanto interesse em amizades, exceto por James Gordon. Seu apreço pelo detetive sempre aumentava cada vez mais, e o homem de nariz longo começou a visitar o DP de Gotham com mais freqüência, esperando que Jim reconhecesse que precisava de Pinguim, mesmo que isso demorasse... A esperança de Oswald se mantinha firme.

...

Era um dia nublado, um clima frio, pesado e comum em Gotham City. James estava no DP, olhando alguns papéis com a cabeça queimando um pouco, sua mão foi até um frasco com aspirinas no bolso de seu casaco, e colocou uma pilula na língua, engolindo com um gole de água. Harvey se aproximou batendo levemente a mão sobre a mesa, e encarando seu parceiro que ja parecia com uma cara péssima. A semana havia sido um tanto corrida, alguns assassinatos aqui e ali, baderneiros, coisas que sempre aconteciam naquela cidade tão sombria. Mas, o que o homem não esperava era que suas proximas semanas talvez virassem um inferno...

— Jimbo, temos trabalho! — Comentou, nem mesmo dando tempo para o mais novo falar algo. — É na parte mais rica de Gotham, vamos! Quem sabe eu pague um drink pra você, sua cara está péssima.

— Vamos lá então. — Ele disse revirando os olbos para o velhote, logo caminhando em direção a saida do GCDP, sendo seguido por Harvey. Não demorou muito a chegarem no local do crime, era uma bela casa na parte mais luxuosa da cidade, a residencia por fora realmente era belíssima, porém por dentro poças e pegadas de sangue seco pintavam o chão, enquanto nas paredes uma mão marcada também com a substância vermelha indicando que havia tido luta, principalmente pelos moveis jogados sobre a cozinha. James caminhou até o quarto da casa para checar, mas de imediato o detetive se arrependeu de ter ido até lá, pois a imagem a sua frente era chocante. Uma mulher de aparentes vinte e cinco anos, trajando um conjunto de seda e linho que deixava boa parte de sua pele exposta, deitada sobre o chão com metade de seu rosto mergulhado em uma poça de seu próprio sangue. Sua garganta estava cortada, e sua pele com alguns hematomas, os olhos abertos vidrados e sem vida da mulher parecia encarar o nada, com pesar, enquanto seus cabelos loiros e compridos se manchavam com o líquido escarlate. Jim sentiu seu estômago embrulhar com a visão e ele precisou se afastar um pouco, inspirando profundamente. Ele engoliu secamente, quem faria um ato tão horrível como aquele? Bem, James não sabia, mas queria pegar o desgraçado que matou aquela mulher. Depois de pegar coragem, foi até um outro polícial que estava examinando algumas coisas da cena do crime, conversar sobre o que estava acontecendo e ver se descobria algo interessante e que pudesse ajudar em algo.

—Ei Jim, descobriu alguma coisa? — Harvey se aproximou do parceiro que estava conversando ainda com o polícial sobre o caso. O homem mais novo se virou para Bullock e assentiu silenciosamente, suspirando com desconforto.

— Tinha uma mala com roupas masculinas caras, e parece que o anel de noivado da mulher desapareceu, parece ser um caso de crime passional.

— Talvez, vamos para a delegacia, podemos imvestigar melhor sobre esta mulher, o rapaz que achou o corpo era o motorista da madame, ele disse que assim que chegou notou o sangue e se desesperou, segundo ele a Srta. Watson era uma pessoa apaixonada por seu ex marido Johnson, que não pareceu feliz com o término, e ainda mais quando um novo jovem começou a visitar Maryan. — Bullock disse em pleno desdém e começou a andar de volta para seu carro a fim de irem para o departamento de polícia, James o acompanhou receoso, arqueando a sobrancelha, um crime cometido talvez por um término de relacionamento, céus. O homem precisou inspirar profundamente antes de seguir para o DP.

Depois de poucos minutos, Jim entrou no GCDP olhando ao redor procurando por Lucius Fox para receber as análises sobre as pegadas que foram encontradas na cena do crime, mas seu olhar se cruzou com belas orbes azuis e um cabelo penteado tal qual um pássaro emplumado. O verde dos olhos do detetive se cruzando com o azul água de Oswald Cobblepot, os lábios do mafioso se curvaram em um sorriso ao ver Gordon ali, porém o rapaz loiro não demonstrou alegria nenhuma em vê-lo ali, e muito menos Bullock que estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

— O que faz aqui Pinguim? Sabe que não é bem vindo. — O homem um tanto mal humorado resmungou desejando pegar Penguin por sua gola pomposa e o atirar para fora de seu lugar de trabalho, porém o olhar de James o advertiu para se manter quieto, pois muitas e muitas vezes Oswald vinha a ser útil em alguns casos, mas agora ele estava procurando por Gordon não é? O que diabos ele queria agora? O homem de cabelos escuros curvou seus lábios em um sorriso pequeno enquanto ele se aproximava, fazendo Jim se perguntar mentalmente o porquê o homem parecia tão viciado em visitar o GCDP. Talvez buscando informações que pudesse usar depois para ferrar com eles?

—Bem, Harvey eu vim ver Gordon, e oferecer minha ajuda. É claro, que eu ja sei sobre o caso da Srta. Watson, e talvez, apenas talvez, eu possa saber onde o ex-marido dela está. — Comentou com seu sorriso sendo mantido em seu semblante, seus olhos azulados destacando-se na pele alva. Bullock revirou os olhos e James arqueou a sobrancelha curioso.

— Como você sabe disso, Pinguim? Acabamos de chegar do local do crime. — A voz do homem soando grave, claro que ele estava confuso pois haviam acabado de descobrir sobre o caso, e Cobbleppot ja sabia sobre ele, então era presumido que ele estivess envolvido certo? Mas para que ele iria querer ajudar? Isso parecia completamente estranho e errado.

— Eu sei de tudo que acontece em Gotham, Jim, e você sabe que eu posso ser útil, então... É só me dever um favor e em troca eu o ajudo. — A voz de Pinguim ecoava, o sorriso no rosto alvo com algumas sardas permanecia ali, como se nunca fosse sair. Harvey ja estava impaciente com a situação e antes mesmo que Jim pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele se pôs a frente do mafioso. Sua carranca cresceu a níveis catastróficos. 

— Não precisamos da sua ajuda aqui, Pinguim. Ninguém na verdade precisa de você... — Harvey dizia, sua voz mostrando desdém. Jim o interrompeu chamando sua atenção, mas o homem não se importou nem um pouco com isso, e continuou falando.

— Ninguém aqui gosta de você Pinguim, sabe por quê? Porque você não é importante para essa cidade. Às vezes, eu começo a suspeitar que você está apaixonado por Jim. semana após semana você vem aqui arranjando desculpas, se metendo em nosso trabalho, mas eu tenho que dizer uma coisa que você precisa saber... Gordon nunca se envolveria com lixo como você Pinguim. Você é um criminoso, escória da escória, alguém que ninguém tem respeito ou sequer medo. Às vezes começo a achar que nem mesmo sua mãe gostava mesmo de...

— Já chega Harvey! — Jim gritou, toda a atenção da delegacia estava voltada para eles, o homem de cabelos escuros estava com seu rosto em uma feição de surpresa, seus olhos azulados piscavam mostrando sua tensão, Oswald abriu e fechou sua boca algumas vezes antes de bufar e dar de ombros tentando não parecer abalado com as palavras de Bullock. Mas, o capitão do Dp não se manteve quieto.

—Chega por quê? Você por acaso ta dormindo com ele Gordon? Isso explicaria o porquê ele manca tanto. — Sua voz soando como uma brincadeira estúpida, Gordon revirou os olhos gritando em seguida.

— Eu disse chega Harvey! 

Mas Oswald ja havia entendido que não era bem vindo ali, e dessa vez estava tão claro como a luz do dia, o coração do homem talvez estivesse partido e ele não sabia como reagir, sua vontade era de tirar a lâmina de sua bengala e rasgar a garganta daquele velho. Porém, ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, e saiu mancando, não dando nem mesmo uma resposta a Bullock, a humilhação fora algo que Pinguim ja era acostumado, mas agora de alguma maneira ele tinha sido ferido de uma forma profunda. Gordon estava abismado com as palavras proferidas pelo capitão do DP, e encarou o mais velho com sua face em uma feição séria.

— Não precisava ter dito tudo aquilo Harvey, ele as vezes nos ajuda. Vou ir falar com Lucius. — Suspirou, e deu as costas ao homem indo para a sala do forense ver se descobria algo sobre o assassinato da Srta. Watson. 

...

Oswald havia voltado para a mansão Van Dahl, estava com seu corpo jogado desconfortavelmente sobre um dos sofás, ele inspirou profundamente. Seu corpo estando tensionado, e completamente cansado, as palavras de Harvey Bullock ainda ecoavam em sua mente, golpeando-a como se fossem agulhas de vidro cravadas em seu crânio. O homem, revirou seus olhos, estava irritado e triste ao mesmo tempo, precisava de uma boa bebida é claro. Cobblepot se levantou sentindo um fisgar em sua perna ferida, e logo se curvou em uma pequena mesa ao lado do sofá, se servindo de uma boa dose de whisky. O homem se sentou novamente, depois de ligar a televisão, e dar um bom gole sob sua bebida que estava parcialmente gelada. Porém igualmente nervoso.  
Algumas poucas horas em frente a televisão vendo as notícias distrairam Oswald, Que agora ja estava se sentindo mais calmo. Ele foi até o próprio quarto, e nem se importou de deitar com seu terno, adormecendo minutos depois, estava exausto. Mas apesar do cansaço, o sono do mafioso foi atrapalhado por pesadelos recorrentes, as palavras sobre sua mente... Tudo, quebrando o coração do homenzinho.

...

Ja se passava de meio dia, o homem, se levantou e fez suas higienes, logo mancando até seu escritório. E lá foi até sua cadeira, precisava arranjar coisas para fazer, distrair sua mente daquelas palavras cruéis, dos pesadelos insanos, de todo aquele estresse. Então, Pinguim começou a arrumar alguns papéis de sua mesa, rapidamente se distraindo com o que fazia, até que um Victor Zsasz trazendo um jornal entrou no escritório fazendo o homem baixinho levar um susto e revirar os olhos.

— Droga Victor, já falei para bater na porta. — Comentou murmurando voltando sua atenção aos papéis de sua mesa. Victor, aproximou calmamente enquanto observava o chefe.

—Aham. Aliás achei algo que eu acho que deveria ver por si mesmo, chefe. — O assassino disse entregando um jornal meio amassado para o mafioso, que ficou confuso, mas logo teve suas duvidas esclarecidas quando leu a matéria na primeira página.

"Oswald Cobblepot está apaixonado pelo detetive James Gordon?"

O título por si só ja era humilhante o suficiente,mas o resto da matéria era bem pior. Pinguim travou o maxilar enquanto deslizava se olhar pelas palavras gravadas no jornal, lendo enquanto seu corpo parecia cada vez mais tenso.

"O ex-prefeito de Gotham City esteve ontem a tarde no DP da cidade a procura de Jim Gordon, e ao que parece possui sentimentos românticos pelo detetive. Tivemos acesso a uma gravação exclusiva do DP, onde o capitão Harvey Bullock abriu o jogo e soltou a bomba: Oswald é apaixonado pelo detetive Jim, e seus sentimentos não são recíprocos, o que é muito feliz para nós de Gotham, afinal não iriamos querer nosso melhor detetive sendo aliado de um mafioso, e ainda pior homossexual. Mas o fato, é que o Pinguim é alguem que sempre anda estranho... Seria sua sexualidade a causa de seu andar manco?"

— E fica ainda pior. — Victor disse após o chefe ler a matéria, pegando o controle remoto da televisão e a ligando, no exato momento onde passavam imagens de James Gordon e Oswald Cobblepot em montagens humilhantes.  
Nas reportagens, o jornalista comentava coisas desagradáveis, suas piadas sem nem um pingo de graça para Pinguim, que estava inerte em sua cadeira olhando para a Tv, seu rosto contorcido em uma fúria mal expressa, maxilar contraído, e feições duras. Os olhos do mafioso estavam se inundando pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, uma lágrima fina escorreu pela bochecha do de olhos azuis e Victor desviou o olhar para deixar o chefe ainda mais desconfortável. Oswald se levantou com certa brutalidade e mancando, caminhou ate o televisor, e com sua bengala bateu forte o suficiente contra a tela para a quebrar e jogar o objeto longe, sobre o chão. Zsasz acompanhou tudo silenciosamente, ele sabia que seu chefe estava profundamente abalado, dava para perceber. Cobblepot queria chorar, queria gritar aos quatro ventos, matar qualquer um. Seus sentimentos, sua reputação, sua vida ferrada por um idiota, e seu nome era Hervey. Maldita hora em que foi visitar o DP de Gotham desejando ajudar em uma investigação de seu interesse. Ele estava destruído, quebrado e frágil como nunca estivera, queria ter sua mãe ali.

— Me deixe sozinho, Victor. — A voz do mafioso era entrecortada. O assassino temendo deixar seu chefe ainda mais furioso ou magoado, saiu sem dizer uma única palavra, nunca demonstrando, mas estando com certa tristeza por seu empregador. Oswald, engoliu com dificuldade, e se moveu rapidamente (ou ao menos, tentava) pelo escritório, lançando ao chão tudo que não fosse muito pesado ou aparafusado. Os gritos de Pinguim podiam ser ouvidos por Victor da cozinha, e ele não estava contente com isso. Em outras ocasiões não se importaria, mas... Agora era diferente. Cerca de quinze minutos depois, o ambiente antes limpo e minuciosamente organizado estava uma bagunça. Papeis e outros itens jogados sobre o chão, varias coisas quebradas incluindo a mesa do escritório que surpreendentemente Oswald conseguira quebrar, sua raiva parcialmente descontada. Ele precisava de mais uma bebida, uma não... Várias...


	2. Parque de diversões

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zsasz acha que seu chefe precisa relaxar um pouco  
> Então resolve o ajudar com issoz o levando a um parque.

"a vida acontece em um equilíbrio da Alegria e a dor."

Oswald mal se alimentara desde que descobriu sobre as matérias humilhantes sobre ele. Era como se sua fome simplesmente houvesse desaparecido, substituída por amargura. Agora ele estava sentado em sua cadeira macia sobre a mesa movendo preguiçosamente a comida no prato, seu olhar perdido em algum ponto distante. Ele estava abatido completamente, e bem isso era esperado, devido aos acontecimentos recentes. Mas isso não significava que Victor gostasse dessa situação, ver seu chefe naquele estado era agonizante. Victor revirou os olhos enquanto olhava Pinguim, e então se aproximou.

—Chefe, temos trabalho para hoje? — Questionou esperando que pudesse tentar ajudar o chefe, fazer algo, torturar, qualquer coisa que fosse, mas Oswald apenas negou com a cabeça em silêncio. Logo, o quebrando.

— Eu vou ir para o Lounge, se pudesse me levar seria bom.

O assassino respirou fundo assentindo com a cabeça. E se afastou dando espaço para que Oswald se levantasse da cadeira. E assim, seu chefe se levantou caminhando em direção a saída da mansão Van Dahl. Zsasz seguiu o homem baixinho até seu carro onde entrou no banco do motorista e esperou seu chefe entrar também. 

....

Alguns poucos minutos depois, Oswald estava na porta de seu clube, porém após sair de seu carro, notou um homem corpulento parado perto da entrada de seu clube e se questionou mentalmente o que estava acontecendo. Victor trancou o carro caminhando para a entrada do clube e viu o homem ali, arqueando suas sobrancelhas sem pelos, curioso. 

— Posso ajudar em algo? — Oswald questionou para o homem de feições estranhas parado a sua frente e foi surpreendido quando o rapaz tentou avançar contra ele mas foi segurado por seu assassino. Aquele homem de cabelos grisalhos na casa dos quarenta e cinco anos, cuspiu, quase acertando Pinguim que desviou do ato.

— Você envergonha o submundo, Pinguim! Um homem como você não deveria estar no comando do submundo, você é nojento! Ha, um criminoso que se apaixona pelo polícial que esta nem ai pra você. — A voz do homem demonstrando seu desgosto pelo de cabelos pretos. O rosto de Oswald se contorceu em uma careta de surpresa com as palavras do outro ali, e então rugiu, sua garganta rosnando como um leão enjaulado. Um soco foi desferido no rosto do homem corpulento que iria cambalear para trás se não estivesse sendo segurado por Zsasz que pareceu apreciar o gesto de seu chefe.

— De um jeito nesse idiota, Victor. Vou entrar. — O homem de cabelos negros como carvão e sem mais nem menos, abriu a porta do Iceberg e entrou. Victor olhou para o homem que tentou se soltar de seu aperto mas não conseguiu, acabando por levar um soco sobre seu rosto, e em seguida um chute no estômago. O assassino olhava com crueldade para o grisalho, seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso sádico, e foi necessário apenas mais um golpe para que ele desmaiasse. Por sorte, as ruas de Gotham não eram tão movimentadas e ninguém vira nada, bem caso vissem, também não faria diferença na opinião do careca. Victor, arrastou o corpo do homem para trás do clube, onde havia um pequeno lugar que costumava torturar alguns babacas e outras pessoas buscando informações para seu chefe.

Depois de algum tempo se divertindo a custa das dores e gritos sufocados do homem, Victor saiu da pequena sala deixando para trás o grisalho convulsionando, e engasgando com seu próprio sangue. Zsasz limpou suas mãos em um tecido antes de entrar no escritório de Oswald, onde acabou ficando levemente surpreso com o que estava a sua frente. Pinguim, com seu rosto coberto por suas mãos, se debulhando em lágrimas quentes, algumas destas que pingaram sobre a mesa de seu chefe. Oswald nem mesmo pareceu perceber a presença silenciosa de seu assassino. 

—Chefe. — O homem sem cabelos quebrou o silencio com sua voz um tanto rouca, e só ai o de cabelos arrumados como uma crista de plumas negras se deu conta de que Victor estava ali. Cobblepot levou as mãos aos olhos secando desajeitadamente as finas lágrimas que escorriam bochecha abaixo, tentando se recompor. Oswald não queria jamais que ninguém o visse daquela maneira, tão fodidamente frágil e desolado, mas Victor jamais levaria aquele segredo para fora do escritório de seu chefe. Todos podem pensar que Victor é alguem extremamente frio e sem coração, mas isso não é verdade. Ele tinha sentimentos, guardados tão fundo em seu peito que precisavam ser escavados.

— V-Victor... Por... — A voz de Oswald tremeu, e então o assassino se aproximou da mesa de madeira cara, profundamente adornada de ricos detalhes. 

— Está tudo bem Chefe. Não irei contar isto a ninguém. Se lhe ajuda a se sentir bem, aquele que o incomodou ja não está mais digamos que entre nós, eu o observei engasgar em seu sangue enquanto sua vida escapava de seus olhos. — De alguma incrível maneira, Oswald pareceu sorrir, na realidade seus lábios pequenos se curvaram suavemente para cima. Ele moveu sua cabeça para cima e para baixo lentamente.

— Obrigado, Victor. — Temia que sua voz falhasse mas isso não aconteceu, felizmente. O assassino, se sentou na beirada da mesa.

— Sabe, você precisa se distrair um pouco, se divertir. Posso o ajudar com isso, se quiser. Sabe, não sou a melhor companhia, mas bem... Você realmente precisa disso Chefe. — Ele dizia encarando o de olhos azul-gelo, que arqueou suas sobrancelhas, um tanto surpreso com o ato de seu assassino. 

— Você tem razão. Bem, o que sugere então? E pode... Me chamar de Oswald. — Zsasz observou o homem do outro lado da mesa, pensando durante alguns segundos. E então um sorriso cresceu sob seus lábios.

— Bem, o que acha de visitarmos a noite o parque desativado de Gotham? Tem algumas coisas muito interessantes lá, mesmo que esteja fora de funcionamento para visitantes, muitos equipes ainda funcionam. — O que Victor sugeriu surpreendeu um pouco o de cabelos negros, mas este deu um pequeno, e singelo sorriso assentindo.

— Certo, poderemos ir. 

E então, o assassino sorriu novamente, indo para fora do escritório. Iria esperar até a noite chegar para que pudesse levar Oswald até o parque desativado.

....

A noite chegara em Gotham. Nuvens cinza escuro preenchiam o céu, a lua não aparecia, nem mesmo as estrelas. O clima da cidade realmente sempre fora sombrio, e para Oswald nestes ultimos dias estava sendo um verdadeiro pesadelo. Mas Victor, disse que iria o fazer se distrair, e bem, ele confiava no assassino. O mafioso da cidade estava em frente ao espelho do escritório pronto para sair, apenas esperando por Zsasz. Cobblepot havia passado boa parte do dia cuidando da parte mais chata de seu trabalho, e bem, os resultados de seu governo estavam sendo ótimos no submundo do crime da cidade. O mafioso usava um colete roxo escuro, enquanto o terno se acentuava a seu corpo relativamente magro, deixando a mostra a blusa branca perfeitamente passada. Os cabelos negros emplumados como um belo corvo, sempre arrumados com gel, realmente ele era elegante. Sempre se escondendo em varias e varias camadas de roupas.  
Uma unica batida na porta, e Oswald soube que era Victor, se virando em direção a onde o assassino estava entrando. 

— Ch... Oswald, podemos ir? Comprei algumas bebidas, e está em um cooler no carro. — O assassino nem parecia o mesmo porque ele estava tendo tanta atenção com ele? Bem, Cobblepot se perguntava isso. Porque ele estava ficando nervoso? Não sabia explicar, mas era como se borboletas crescessem em seu estômago. Ele olhou de cima a baixo seu assassino que se vestia como nos outros dias, uma blusa negra com colete acinzentado parecido com escamas de serpente, calças escuras, sapatos e claro os coldres para complementar seu visual peculiar.

— Sim, Victor. Vamos. — Ele disse, disfarçando um tanto seu nervosismo, e então mancando até a porta, saiu junto de Victor em direção ao carro. 

...

Não demorou muito, até que chegassem ao lugar onde iriam. Para muitas pessoas poderia ser assustador a ideia de entrar em um parque abandonado e vazio com um assassino perigoso e armado, mas Oswald não se sentia assim, ele até que gostava disso, era bom, era interessante para ele. O homem baixinho desceu do carro, olhando ao redor, muitas sombras cobriam o lugar, era escuro e sombrio, pedacinhos de luzes brancas podiam ser vistos, postes com iluminação um tanto precária. As pupilas de Oswald se dilataram, e ele não percebeu quando o assassino saiu do carro se dirigindo a uma parte um pouco dentro do parque. Um clique alto soou quebrando o silêncio, os olhos azul-gelo de Oswald se iluminaram assim que dezenas de outros pequenos cliques soaram e as luzes do parque voltaram a funcionar, algumas piscavam um pouco, mas aquele brilho colorido típico de um parque de diversão estava ali. Os brinquedos abandonados, mas ainda com energia, isso provocou um sorriso grande nos lábios do mafioso, que relembrava de sua infância, quando sua mãe as vezes o levava ao parque. Sentia falta dela, oh como sentia. Mas afastou os pensamentos da cabeça enquanto se virava para Victor, que caminhava para perto de seu chefe, vendo a feição alegre do passarinho criminoso.

— Como sabia que ainda funcionavam as luzes, Victor? — Cobblepot questionou, olhando para o parque com admiração. Pequenos pontos coloridos da iluminação refletidas em suas iris azuladas, uma cor tão bela que jamais poderia ser explicada. Victor deu um risinho travesso e começou a caminhar em direção ao centro do parque, esperando que Oswald o acompanhasse, e assim ele fez. Mancando, se apoiando sobre sua bengala enquanto observava a beleza esquecida presente no parque.

— Tenho meus segredos. Gostaria de visitar o que primeiro? — O assassino, poderia ser legal quando queria, embora nunca demonstrasse ele lado, porém seu chefe... Ele realmente precisava de alguma atenção especial, sabia que a humilhação que o jovem Pinguim passou poderia causar uma guerra, bem, Zsasz nunca recusaria uma boa briga e troca de tiros, afinal é Gotham, mas... Algo o fazia apenas querer consolar o pássaro com cabelos negros emplumados tal qual um corvo.

— Hm, eu Realmente não sei, faz muito tempo que eu não visito parques. Poderia me sugerir algo? — Questionou olhando para o careca que deu um riso baixo assentindo com sua cabeça levemente.

— Venha comigo. — Ele falou, e começou a andar, claro que esperando Oswald pois sabia que ele mancava. Cobblepot se lembrava com perfeição do dia que FishMooney quebrou seu tornozelo. Depois de alguns segundos caminhando ambos chegaram a uma pequena barraca, onde quem atirava em patinhos e acertasse a maior quantia ganharia um prêmio, isso claro, quando o parque ainda era ativado. Oswald arqueou a sobrancelha, e então olhou para o assassino que apenas sorriu.

— Confie em mim, bem... Pode ter a honra de atirar primeiro. — O careca disse, fazendo seu chefe dar um riso baixo.

— mhf, e qual será o prêmio para quem ganhar? — Questionou fazendo Zsasz franzir o cenho pensando durante alguns segundos antes de finalmente o responder.

— Que tal uma volta no carrossel de unicórnio? — Disse com um pequeno risinho fazendo o mafioso dar uma risada um pouco alta arqueando as sobrancelhas, percebendo que parecia infantil, mas de fato ele tinha até gostado da ideia. Parecia algo divertido.

— Oh, interessante. Mas eu não sabia que gostava de coisas desse gênero Sr. Zsasz. — Comentou dando um sorriso, ele estava... Se divertindo? É, ele realmente estava sorrindo depois de tanto tempo, isso era bom.

— Há muitas coisas que ninguém sabe sobre mim, bem, vamos lá, pode ter a honra de atirar primeiro — Victor disse com um risinho baixo em seus lábios e entregou uma de suas pistolas a Pinguim que pegou a arma, se afastando um pouco, e apontando a mesma para os pequenos patinhos de madeira. O estalo alto do tiro soou no silêncio do parque, e um buraco de bala estava feito sobre o peito do ser de madeira fazendo um orgulhoso Cobblepot dar um sorriso de vitória.

— Oh, quem diria que atira muito bem, mas observe o profissional aqui trabalhar... — Zsasz comentou, um sorriso ladino formando-se em seus lábios pálidos quando removeu uma de suas pistolas do coldre e deu um disparo rapido, a bala perfurando e quase explodindo a cabeça do pequeno pato.

— Whoa, perfeito! E eu não esperava menos.

Oswald dizia, ele estava realmente se divertindo ou era apenas ilusão? Pela primeira vez durante aqueles dias conturbados ele se sentia bem, se sentia protegido. Era tão estranho, eles apenas estavam sendo eles mesmos, rindo, atirando em cabeças de patos de madeira. Ele precisava disso, oh como precisava.

— Então ganhei meu passeio no unicórnio. Aliás, sabia que unicórnios não poderiam ser reais? — O assassino questionou Oswald, que arqueou a sobrancelha confuso com o que o homem havia dito.

— Explique-me, por favor. — O passarinho pediu, fazendo um sorriso surgir no rosto do maníaco a sua frente.

— partindo de que ele é apenas um cavalo com chifres, como e de onde ele conseguiu material para produzir esse chifre? Ele seria pontudo como nos desenhos? Isso faria que ele perdesse sua velocidade, e bem sabemos que cavalos são animais rapidos e feitos para andarem rápido. E também estaria sempre quebrado. — Explicava, parecendo dar mais importancia ao assunto do que deveria. Desde quando Victor era alguem que entendia de unicórnios?

— E se fosse revestido de um material mais duro e resistente? Como os dos rinocerontes por exemplo. — O mais baixo questionava, prestando atenção a explicação, realmente fazia sentido.

—Bem, seria um material consequentemente mais pesado, fazendo também perder a velocidade. Os rinocerontes tem um diferencial, porquê o vento que bate sobre o chifre vai pro rosto e forma uma volta, não acumulando pressão, ele pode correr rápido até mas bem, esses animais são fortes, parrudos e bem musculosos.

— E quando você se tornou um especialista em unicórnios, Victor? — Seu chefe perguntou com um riso, tirando uma risada de seu empregado também, que moveu a cabeça para os lados lentamente.

— Faculdade sobre unicórnios. — Oswald permitiu-se rir da frase do assassino, e logo o careca sorriu novamente. — Vou buscar as bebidas no carro, se importa de ficar alguns segundos sozinho?

— Pode ir. — O passaro disse com um pequeno sorriso olhando para os buracos de bala sobre as sombras de madeira. Victor assentiu, saindo a passos rápidos do local, até sumir de vista entre os brinquedos e luzes cegantes do parque. O gângster respirou fundo, sua perna pinicando como sempre, um definitivo incômodo as vezes, mas bem, ele estava se divertindo e não deixaria que desta vez as coisas se estragassem simplesmente. Talvez fosse a única noite que se divertiria realmente antes de voltar ao poço de amargura no trono de ferro do Submundo.  
Os dias não estavam sendo fáceis, ser materia de jornal não era algo que incomodava facilmente a Pinguim, mas aquela materia em específico havia quebrado o mafioso.  
Os pensamentos de Cobblepot foram quebrados quando o estalido de garrafas de bebida surgiram em seu alcance auditivo e ele se virou, olhando para o assassino que trazia consigo um pequeno balde com quatro garrafas de bebida cara, provavelmente o melhor whisky disponível para compra em Gotham, pois sabia que Oswald era alguem com palato fino para bebida e todo o resto, e alguns copos. Zsasz não costumava beber durante seu serviço, isso poderia atrapalhar seus reflexos, mas aquele dia em particular parecia calmo o suficiente para poder disfrutar de um gole do liquido âmbar.

— Obrigado. — O mais baixo agradeceu pegando uma das garrafas enquanto as outras eram depositadas sobre a bancada do jogo de tiro. Oswald depositou o liquido sobre um dos copos e depois em outro oferecendo-o a Victor que o aceitou de bom grado, levando o copo a boca. Cobblepot fez o mesmo, bebendo um gole longo, sentindo como o liquido gelado era como fogo sobre sua garganta, descendo áspero mas de um modo bom.

— Deveria relaxar, sair mais, Oswald. — A voz de Victor quebrou o silencio que havia se instalado entre eles. — Sei que anda tenso. 

— Seria mais fácil se não houvesse minha cara e nome estampados em uma matéria ridicula de jornal me humilhando e chamando-me de gay. — Comentou o mais baixo antes de se afundar em mais um gole de sua bebida. Victor encarou o rapaz de cabelos negros suspirando baixo e bebericou um pouco do liquido de seu copo antes de responder a seu chefe.

— Sei que parece difícil, mas isso vai passar. Veja quem você é, Chefe. Oswald Cobblepot, um homem que passou de garoto do guarda chuva de FishMooney para o rei de Gotham. Você cresceu muito, derrubou todos que precisou, foi machucado, e quase morto dezenas de vezes, mas aqui está. Eu não deveria admitir isso, não mesmo, mas eu o admiro, Oswald. — A voz do mais alto ecoou, as palavras atravessando o cerebro de Cobblepot como agulhas de gelo. Ele quase engasgou.

— Você, me... Admira? — Ele questionou, suas bochechas adquirindo um leve rubor. Fofo.

— Sim, Oswald. Tanto quanto admiro Carmine Falcone, você conseguiu. É um homem incrível, e não deve deixar que humilhem você. — Cada silaba proferida pelo assassino anestesiaram o gângster que engoliu em seco.

— Obrigado, Victor. Isso significa muito pra mim.

...

Uma garrafa de whisky depois, Oswald se sentia um tanto quanto tonto, e Zsasz decidiu leva-lo para casa. A noite fora incrível, pois mesmo na mansão Van Dahl, os dois homens conversaram. Coisas aleatórias, não negócios, pela primeira vez. Risadas preenchendo a sala da mansão, bebida fervilhando em suas veias. Realmente, fora divertido. Oswald acabou adormecendo no sofá e seu assassino o levara para a cama, deixando-o confortável antes de apagar a luz, e sair do quarto. Ele precisava ir para casa agora, e ver como estavam suas meninas, elas deveriam estar preocupadas com seu sumiço.

...


	3. Guerra entre amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim está perdido pela primeira vez em uma investigação e decide pedir ajuda a Oswald.  
> Mas, nem tudo é apenas rosas.

"As vezes abrir os olhos pode ser a coisa mais dolorosa que você já teve que fazer."

A dor de cabeça de James estava apenas ficando pior a cada minuto que se passava. O detetive, respirou fundo no entanto. Suas mãos vagueando para dentro do casaco quente, tateando enquanto buscava por seus analgésicos, infelizmente quando ele balançou o pequeno frasco descobriu que estava totalmente vazio, fazendo um suspiro longo, quase doloroso, sair dos lábios do detetive. Fazia alguns dias que estava investigando o caso da Srta. Watson, no entanto não encontrava nada útil para continuar sua investigação. Não havia suspeitas sobre o ex da mulher, pois algumas testemunhas haviam dito onde ele estava quando o crime ocorreu, e aparentemente ninguém sabia sobre o atual jovem de Maryen. Lançando todas as suspeitas sobre ele, mas dificultando cada vez mais o trabalho policial. Ninguém sabia dizer onde ele estava, isso era loucura.   
A cabeça de James parecia que iria explodir, tenso, e com o peso de um caso ainda não resolvido em seus ombros, um assassino a solta, e a justiça não tendo sua vitória. Infelizmente, Gotham é assim, nem sempre se é possivel pegar todos os caras mals, apesar de que é claro que o loiro insistia constantemente em punir a maior parte dos bandidos que conseguisse. Fazia parte do seu trabalho no DP de Gotham afinal, embora Bullock nem sempre aprovasse suas ideias. Um suspiro saiu dos lábios do homem, seus dedos abandonaram os papeis que estavam sobre suas mãos, se levantou caminhando até o escritório de Harvey e bateu levemente sobre a porta, esperando a permissão do Capitão para entrar. Assim que recebeu um "Entre" de Bullock, James entrou na pequena sala.

— Jimbo! Encontrou pistas sobre o cara desaparecido? — Questionou, se levantando de sua cadeira, e olhando para o detetive que bufou.

— Não Harvey, ja fazem três dias que estamos procurando por ele desde que inocentamos o outro marido da Srta. Watson. — A voz do detetive estava cansada, e o capitão pareceu perceber isso, um suspiro saiu de seus lábios, e as mãos de Bullock foram ate uma gaveta atrás de sua mesa.

Algo voou na direção de Gordon, que pegou o frasco bem a tempo, e o olhou analisando o que seria.

— São analgésicos, Jim. Descobri esse endereço, de uma checada pra mim, leve reforços se precisar, eu vou ver o que Lucius encontrou, ele disse que havia mais de uma digital naquela mala de roupas. — O homem parrudo dizia entregando a Jim um pequeno papel escrito um endereço. O homen revirou os olhos. 

— Sempre o serviço pesado pra mim. — Comentou, fazendo Harvey dar um riso baixo. O loiro deu um sorriso meio forçado e saiu da sala do capitão, indo para fora do GCDP pegar o carro.

O homem assim que entrou no veículo suspirou fundo, ligando o motor e dirigindo em direção ao endereço que Harvey o havia mandado. Seu coração se acelerou um pouco quando ele estacionou em frente ao grande prédio de aspecto descuidado. Logo, James saiu do carro observando ao redor, uma pontada de ar gélido se lançou contra sua pele facial e ele fez uma pequena careta. Logo, começou a caminhar para a porta do lugar. Seus passos foram lentos, e quando sua mão tocou a maçaneta, foi como uma pontada de choque atingindo seu corpo, de modo figurativo. Sua respiração se acelerando, enquanto a arma foi puxada de seu coldre na cintura, o metal frio e pesado contra sua palma parecia queimar. Gordon engoliu secamente e então abriu a porta, apontando o revólver para a frente, pronto para iniciar um combate. Aquele prédio parecia estar abandonado, alguns barulhos fizeram Jim se virar bruscamente para uma porta, pequenos ratos estavam ali, roendo e correndo, imitindo ruídos. O detetive acabou por dar um riso baixo, revirando os olhos.  
Começou a procurar nos outros cômodos daquele apartamento, mas não havia nada além de alguns farelos de comida, pequenos pedaços de sanduiche, e algumas bebidas. Alguem definitivamente esteve ali. De seu bolso, o detetive tirou um saco plastico e com cuidado colocou uma das garrafas sobre o plástico forense. Desistindo de procurar outras coisas ali, por saber que não havia nada de útil, James saiu do apartamento, andando pelos corredores que faziam pequenos ruídos a cada uma de suas passadas. De volta ao carro, o loiro fechou a porta se encostando sobre o banco, e fechando os olhos com certa força enquanto inspirava fundo. Alguns segundos se passaram e Gordon finalmente abriu os olhos ligando o veículo para começar a dirigir. Enquanto dirigia porém, ele pensava sobre o caso, e se lembrou de quando Pinguim estava no GCDP. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha pensando e remoendo em sua mente o que o baixinho falara, algo sobre o ex da mulher. Ele inspirou fundo, bem, era possível que James não fosse bem recebido no Lounge, mas não custava ir até lá não é mesmo? 

Ao chegar em seu destino, Gordon desligou o carro saindo do mesmo, arrumou a arma em seu coldre, é claro que ficando preparado. Seu olhar vagou para o grande clube, o império de Oswald Cobblepot. Jim suspirou, seus passos foram rápidos até a entrada do Lounge, e ele não esperou para abrir a porta.

...

Oswald estava sentado sobre sua cadeira macia em seu escritório. Suas mãos trabalhavam em alguns papeis enquanto este analisava as porcentagens do sucesso de seus negócios. Porém sua concentração se esvaiu quando ele ouviu barulhos, aparentemente uma briga. Curioso, Pinguim pegou sua bengala e se apoiou, levantando-se, caminhando para a porta. Quando a abriu levou uma surpresa ao ver, Jim Gordon e Victor Zsasz brigando, ambos tentando socar um ao outro. Ele estava confuso.

— O que está havendo aqui? Parem com isso! — Perguntou nervoso, batendo sua bengala no chão, atraindo a atenção dos dois homens. Jim rosnou empurrando Victor de cima dele, o careca apenas não saltou sobre Jim porque estava obedecendo seu chefe. James se levantou ajustando seu terno barato e respirando fundo.

— Eu queria conversar com você, Oswald. — A voz do detetive ecoou pelo lugar, e o baixinho arqueou sua sobrancelha parecendo estar confuso. Uma risada preencheu o lugar, era a de Cobblepot que pareceu se divertir.

— Conversar? Jim, não temos nada para conversar. Se você veio aqui por um favor, perdeu seu tempo. Eu não sou mais seu prestador de serviços, Jim. — Os olhos azuis gelo de Oswald encaravam as orbes também azuis de Gordon. Sua feição beirava a diversão e a raiva. Victor estava parado atrás de Jim, sua mão segurando sua arma, preparado para atacar o policial caso tentasse qualquer coisa ruim com seu chefe. Apesar de sua neutralidade, ele não estava sendo um adorador da conversa dos dois, temia que Gordon fizesse mal a seu passarinho.

— Oswald, escuta, eu preciso de ajuda, você disse que poderia ajudar, sabia sobre o ex-marido de Ma... — O Detetive tentava falar, tendo sido então interrompido por Oswald. 

— Ajudar você Jim? Não, eu não vou o ajudar, eu poderia... Antes, antes de você ser a causa da minha humilhação, James Gordon, você e seu amiguinho capitão do DP vão precisar se virar sozinhos. — Gordon ouvia o que Pinguim falava, sentindo-se ate surpreso. 

— Pinguim! Você está obstruindo a justiça! — James disse avançando na direção do mafioso. Ele pegou oswald pelo colarinho, mas ele não demonstrava medo, e não deixou que Victor se aproximasse. Ele riu, de modo escarnioso, dando um empurrão sobre o detetive.

— Harvey mesmo disse para que eu me mantesse longe de você e do GCPD, então apenas saia daqui, Jim. Por favor Victor, mostre ao Jim a saída. — Cobblepot dizia, sua feição se endurecendo enquanto lembrava de todas as vezes que James Gordon apenas vinha ali por favores, sempre favores e pedidos de ajuda. O Detetive quase engasgou, quando seu braço foi puxado por Zsasz após ouvir as palavras de Oswald. O assassino o afastou do gângster.

— Claro, Chefe. — Victor disse, dando um sorriso antes de sair puxando James, apontando a arma para ele. Jim nem teve tempo de falar alguma coisa, explicar, e ja estava sendo expulso, ele nem mesmo conseguia entender porque estava sendo culpado pelo que Harvey havia dito. Quando viu, Gordon ja estava do lado de fora do Iceberg Lounge.

— Não volte mais aqui, Gordon. — O careca avisou, e fechou a porta na cara do detetive que engoliu em seco, bem, isso havia sido uma perda de tempo, mas... Ele estava incrivelmente chateado pela primeira vez. Não devido ao caso, mas... Oswald, o rejeitando de alguma forma. O loiro balançou a cabeça para os lados, não deveria pensar nisso. Precisava ir para o GCPD agora. 

Victor voltou para seu chefe, olhando o mesmo e dando um suspiro breve. Oswald fechou os olhos com força respirando fundo, e se virou caminhando até sentar-se em sua cadeira outra vez. Ele olhou para o careca que o seguia, protegendo-o.

— Acho que fez o certo, Chefe. — Comentou Zsasz, sua expressão entre a neutralidade e alegria. Oswald deu um sorriso pequeno, sem graça, com as bochechas ganhando certo tom rubro.

— Obrigado, Victor. Mas ja disse, você pode me chamar de Oswald. — Ele disse naturalmente e seu assassino assentiu com a cabeça sorrindo pequeno em seguida.

— Certo, Oswald. Bem, James não vai voltar aqui, e se o fizer, ele não sairá ileso certamente. — Zsasz disse, assegurando-se. — novamente um pequeno sorriso preencheu a face do chefão do submundo, tão frágil e tão duro ao mesmo tempo, isso deixava Victor cada vez mais interessado por aquele homem, desde a primeira vez que o viu quando ainda estava com Carmine Falcone, tão magro, tão pequeno e indefeso, mas disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para crescer na vida.

— Bem, hm... — Oswald encarava os olhos febris de Victor, sem saber o que dizer, o assassino deu um pequeno riso baixo percebendo o rosto do gângster tornar-se um pouco mais rubro. 

— Estarei na Cozinha se precisar de mim Ozzye. — Antes de poder reclamar sobre o apelido dado a ele por Victor, o assassino já estava fora do escritório, indo em direção a cozinha do Iceberg Lounge, possivelmente roubar uma caixinha de leite para beber.

...

Jim Gordon bufou pela centésima vez naquele dia, ele entrou na delegacia, indo direto para sua mesa, sendo parado porém por um Harvey que atravessou seu caminho.

— Jimbo! Porque demorou tanto? Encontrou alguma coisa? — Questionou o capitão, enquanto olhava para o detetive. James respirou fundo, movendo a cabeça para os lados suavemente, informando a Bullock que não havia encontrado nada infelizmente, deixando de fora é claro sua visitinha ao Iceberg Lounge e a discussão com Pinguim.

— Merda! Bem, vamos continuar investigando, tenho certeza que uma hora vamos encontrar algo que nos leve aos suspeitos desse crime. Por enquanto, Fox tem algo a nos dizer. 

Ambos os homens caminharam até o laboratório de Lucius Fox, que os cumprimentou gentilmente. A sua mesa o corpo da mulher coberto por algumas peças plásticas jazia ali. Lucius olhou para os detetives percebendo que algo estava afligindo a Gordon, mas não o questionou sobre.

— Vão gostar de saber disso, eu descobri partes de veneno no corpo da vítima, e ácido. Derreteu alguns dos órgãos dela. — O homem falava quando foi interrompido por Harvey.

— Mas espera, ela não tinha sido esfaqueada? — O questionou. Fox assentiu, mostrando as marcas de facada.

— Sim, ela foi esfaqueada, mas quando ja estava tão fraca pelo acido, que não pode revidar. 

— Hm... Obrigado, Sr. Fox.

Jim agradeceu respirando fundo, e estava prestes a sair com Harvey quando o moreno o segurou no lugar, Bullock continuou caminhando e falando sozinho sem se dar conta de que o loiro não estava o acompanhando.

— Tem algo errado, Sr. Gordon? — Lucius perguntou, e os olhos de Jim se arregalaram por um instante, com logo ele negando com a cabeça.

— Não, Lucius. Eu só.. Hum... Ando muito ocupado querendo resolver esse caso.

— Entendo, precisa descansar um pouco Jim, nem tudo se resume a trabalho.

E bem, ele estava certo. O policial assentiu se despedindo do moreno e saiu da sala indo falar com Harvey que fez um pequeno drama por ter sido deixado falando sozinho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É... Eu sei que este capítulo ficou meio sem sal como diria alguns.  
> Mas eu realmente gostei muito de escreve-lo, e ver como o bebê Oswald esta se saindo bem em despachar James :)  
> Deixem seus comentários sobre o que acharam! Eles sempre serão muito bem vindos.
> 
> Aguardem para o próximo capítulo, prometo que sairá em breve! (Mentira, talvez não tão em breve, mas... Paciência é uma virtude)


	4. Quem com Ferro fere...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde Oswald recebe um presente inesperado por Victor Zsasz. Jim precisa lidar com seus sentimentos confusos, e Martin toma sorvete.

Oswald havia construido um orfanato**, e se apegado a um certo menino de lá. Seu nome era Martin, um pequeno garoto mudo, mas que seus olhos expressavam mais que mil palavras. Quem diria que o Mafioso, havia tido seu coração aquecido por uma criança órfã? Pois bem, isso aconteceu para a surpresa de todos.  
Cobblepot continuava estando ainda um pouco nervoso, para não dizer muito. Então Victor sugeriu algo para ele: Visitar Martin.  
É claro que o homem de cabelos negros gostou da ideia, e foi se vestir para tal ato. Cerca de vinte minutos depois o gângster estava perfeitamente vestido, com um colete cinza escuro, gravata perfeitamente alinhada na cor azul cobalto, o terno todo em um tom negro, e seus cabelos é claro, modelados como plumas de corvos. Ele sorriu, olhando-se no espelho enquanto ajeitava um lenço sobre o bolso de seu terno. O homem de negócios, saiu de seu quarto da mansão Van Dahl caminhando em direção a porta de entrada onde Victor Zsasz o esperava. Assim que o careca avistou o chefe fez uma breve reverência e saiu com o homem indo até o carro, abrindo a porta para que Cobblepot pudesse entrar no veículo.   
A pequena viagem foi rápida, e logo estavam no orfanato. O lugar estava cheio de vida como sempre, e Martin logo apareceu sorridente indo abraçar seu tio Pinguim.

— Oh, olá pequeno. Olha quem está aqui também! — Oswald dizia, apontando para Victor que acenou. O pequeno garoto de cabelos escuros sorriu e foi até ele o abraçando também, fazendo o assassino se surpreender um pouco e acabar por rir baixo. Logo, Martin se afastou um pouco e escreveu algo em seu bloquinho de notas. Ao virar, o que estava escrito surpreendeu Oswald de certa forma.

"conseguiu mais marcas Tio Victor?" 

— Oh, sim! Venha cá. — O careca dizia parecendo certamente empolgado, quando Victor estendeu a mão, puxando a manga da camisa para cima revelando seu braço um pouco tonificado com varias marcas de contagem. Uma recente estava feita perto do pulso, um corte limpo que criava uma casquinha sobressalente. O olhar do garotinho pareceu admirado observando aquela marca de dor.

— Quando você ficou interessado nas marcas, Martin? — Oswald questionou curioso, se aproximando dos dois, vendo a marca sob a pele alva de Victor. Aquela morte, havia sido pelo velho grisalho e briguento do Lounge. 

— Bem, eu esqueci de esconder as mangas e ele havia visto, e perguntou sobre, então... Bem, eu contei e ele gostou. — O Assassino comentou com um sorrisinho em seus lábios levando as mãos para os cabelos do garotinho e os baguncando.

— Ei! — Oswald bufou, tentando ajeitar os cachos do menino, sem obter muito sucesso. Os três acabaram por rir, uma cena realmente fofa. Eles deveriam sair mais juntos, estavam se dando tão bem.

— Então Martin, gostaria de ir tomar um sorvete, hm? — Oswald perguntou olhando para o pequeno garoto que assentiu desesperadamente, aceitando o convite e fazendo os homens mais velhos rirem. — Então vamos.

Oswald pegou sobre a mão de Martin, e começou a caminhar com ele para o carro, se apoiando sobre sua bengala. Uma vez, Martin havia perguntado sobre o porque o Pinguim mancava, no inicio hesitou em contar, não que se envergonhasse mas... Apenas não queria ser tão ruim na visão do menino, mas acabou cedendo e saciando sua curiosidade.

...

Ja na sorveteria, o garotinho cacheado havia pedido um Sunday de baunilha com chocolate, Victor uma casquinha de morango, e Oswald um milkshake de chocolate. O garotinho comia seu doce com entusiasmo, lambuzando as vezes sua bochecha, fazendo Cobblepot rir baixo e limpar o pequeno com um lenço. Victor observava tudo, lambendo seu sorvete, ele sorriu observando a cena fofa a sua frente.

— Precisa tomar um pouco mais de cuidado, Martin. — Oswald sorriu, voltando a beber sua mistura de leite, sorvete e calda. Um rapaz se aproximou, ao contrário dos outros daquela sorveteria, aquele rapaz de cabelos pintados de prata não o olhava com desprezo ou nojo. O jovem sorriu olhando para Cobblepot que arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Senhor Pinguim. Sou Hector Torrence, e bem... Eu sempre fui um fã pra dizer a verdade, ainda mais depois de descobrir sua homossexualidade... Posso te pagar uma bebida? — Ele questionou parecendo um pouco envergonhado, mas sua mão foi até o ombro do pássaro do crime que tentou se afastar incomodado com a situação. Sua mão havia tatuagens tribais, e um simbolo de uma gangue que o passaro não reconheceu.

— Oh... Hum, não obrigado. Estou bem assim e aqui não é um bar, de qualquer forma. — O mafioso respondeu, suas bochechas corando levemente. 

—Eu insisto senhor Cobblepot será um prazer... — Torrence tentava convencer, sua mão apertou o ombro de Oswald que arfou sem graça, não sabendo o que fazer.

Victor percebendo isso revirou os olhos se levantando, e chegando perto do rapaz puxando o mesmo para longe de seu chefe enquanto o olhava com um olhar frio e mortal. Aquele típico que se da a alguem lhe avisando "Saia, ou cabeças vão rolar"

— Você não percebeu que ele disse não? Por favor, se afaste. — O olhar penetrante de Victor não foi o suficiente para fazer o assediador parar. Torrence sorriu, se aproximando um pouco mais de Cobblepot como se provocasse.

— Oh entendi, você é o namorado dele? — Hector questionou com um sorriso cobrindo seus lábios sarcásticos, Oswald corou intensamente e abaixou o olhar engolindo em seco, Victor deu um sorriso ladeado, e se aproximou cada vez mais do de cabelos prateados. Seus lábios foram bem próximos ao ouvido do rapaz enquanto respondia em um sussurro.

— Eu sou o assassino dele... E se não o deixar em paz, vai ter seu corpo crivado de balas... — Enquanto Victor dizia, sua arma deslizou de seu coldre em sua mão até que o cano ficasse pressionado contra a barriga do homem. Ele engoliu em seco, e saiu correndo um tanto... Amedrontado. Martin observava tudo em silêncio enquanto admirava o show que Zsasz deu afastando o idiota de cabelos coloridos de perto de seu tio Cobblepot.

— O que... Disse a ele? — Oswald perguntou soltando o ar, nem se lembrando de te-lo prendido. O atirador deu um sorriso guardando sua arma em seu coldre e em seguida dando de ombros.

— Apenas disse que se ele não lhe deixasse em paz eu o iria encher de balas. — Victor disse simplista, fazendo Oswald arregalar os olhos e cair em uma risada baixa, Martin também ria baixo, como se estivesse orgulhoso de seu tio Victor ter afastado aquele babaca, e protegido o Titio Ozzye.

Victor sorria, voltando sua atenção para o sorvete, degustando o doce. Uma conversa leve se seguiu, com os dois adultos e a criança dando risada e estando a se divertir completamente.

...

James Gordon estava procurando por pistas do assassinato, ja havia falado com dezenas de pessoas, mas ninguém parecia saber do homem desaparecido, parecia até mesmo que ele havia sumido da face da Terra. O detetive ja estava novamente sentindo sua cabeça doer, pequenos gnomos martelando em seu cérebro. Ele respirou fundo saindo do carro de Bullock enquanto caminhava em direção a um dos bares que a mulher frequentava. Por alguma razão do destino, ficava exatamente em frente a sorveteria onde estavam Victor, Oswald e Martin. Quando virou sua cabeça para o lado, Jim viu os rapazes se divertindo junto da criança e engoliu em seco. Subitamente um gosto amargo subiu por sua garganta, e a respiração do detetive ficou um tanto pesada.  
Ele não sabia o que estava sentindo, mas não estava gostando nem um pouco disso. O loiro bufou revirando os olhos e desviando o olhar dos criminosos e a criança. Ele se sentia... Trocado? Bem, droga... Ele não podia explicar, não conseguia. Não tinha o que fazer a não ser, se afundar em seu trabalho agora.

O Detetive caminhou para dentro do bar indo falar com o homem que cuidava do lugar. Logo, tentou distrair sua cabeça com trabalho, mas algo estava fervendo dentro do corpo de Jim Gordon, o que ele não sabia, era que... Esse sentimento nada mais era do que ciúmes. 

...

Oswald estava acabando seu milkshake, enquanto os outros acompanhantes ja haviam terminado seus doces. O moreno deu um sorriso acariciando levemente os cabelos do pequeno Martin, ele se sentia feliz em te-lo ali, junto dele. E então, O tema de Funkytown começou a ecoar, vindo diretamente do celular de Victor. Ele arqueou sua sobrancelha sem pelos mordendo o lábio inferior e então pegou o telefone pedindo licença ao chefe para atender. Ele se afastou da mesa, com uma expressão estranha ao atender o telefone. Martin percebeu e ficou curioso assim como Oswald.

"Quem ligou pra ele?"

Martin rabiscou em seu pequeno bloco, e o gângster leu, suspirando baixinho.

— Eu não sei Martin, mas ele não pareceu feliz. Mas... Como estava seu sorvete? — Cobblepot questionou ao garotinho que novamente se prontificou a escrever algo.

"estava delicioso!!!"

Era algo tão fofo ver como Martin estava feliz, mesmo tendo um mafioso e um atirador como seus "Babás". Oswald sorriu, e então percebeu Victoe se aproximando deles. A face de Victor porém não parecia algo tão... Contente. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha um tanto confuso, e o assassino explicou, com calma. Tão neutro como sempre, porém beirando ao nervosismo.

— Hm, bem recebi uma ligação sobre alguma coisa importante, eu preciso ir. Mas antes irei os levar para a mansão. — Zsasz disse, e quando olhou ao redor aquele homem, Hector, estava olhando disfarçadamente para Oswald, o assassino arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas sem pelos, e virou o olhar, acompanhando seu chefe e a criança para o carro novamente.

....

Já em casa, Oswald observou Victor sair apressado como se tivesse algo importante a fazer, e suspirou indo para a cozinha com seu pequeno Martin, Olga os esperava com alguns doces, biscoitos e bolos. O menino sorriu largamente observando o que estava sobre a mesa e correu até os alimentos, sendo seguido por Cobblepot que riu baixo com o entusiasmo do garoto. Ela bom ver como ele estava bem agora.  
Os minutos iam se passando lentamente, ambos se divertindo e comendo uma ou outra coisa. O anoitecer foi chegando, e Martin adormecendo, mas estava tarde para levar Martin ao orfanato novamente, então o mafioso levou o menino a um dos quartos da mansão e o colocou entre os lençóis, o aninhando nas cobertas e o deixou ali para dormir tranquilo. Oswald sorriu antes de apagar a luz, e sair do quarto indo para a sala da grande Mansão Van Dahl. Quando iria se sentar sobre uma de suas poltronas, a porta foi aberta, fazendo o criminoso se levantar, era Victor que estava ali, e ele parecia ter algo em mãos, algo como... Um embrulho de presente vermelho e roxo.   
Cobblepot estava confuso com aquilo, se perguntando mentalmente o que diabos estava acontecendo, enquanto Victor se aproximava.

— O que é isso? — Pinguim questionou ao assassino, os lábios do careca se abriram em um sorriso de tubarão, que deixou o passarinho um tanto confuso, bem... Mais do que ja estava.

— É, bem um presente para você. — O rapaz disse, entregando a caixinha com cetim brilhante, para o Gângster curioso a sua frente. Ele piscou meio incrédulo e pegou o embrulho. Oswald mordeu o lábio inferior com certa força e seus dedos se embrenharam no laço bem feito, puxando a faixa de seda para abrir o presente. Logo, uma caixinha branca foi revelada, e quando abriu a mesma, havia uma mão decepada sobre o veludo roxo do fundo da caixa. Cobblepot arqueou as sobrancelhas confuso até para falar a verdade, e logo... Percebeu que conhecia aquelas tatuagens enfeitando a pele da mão arrancada.

— Este é... — Ele não pode concluir a frase pois Victor o interrompeu com um sorriso orgulhoso sendo exibido sobre suas feições.

— A mão de Hector Torrence, ou seja lá qual for o nome dele. Ninguém pode ousar tocar o Pinguim com tamanho desdém e pensar que irá sair ileso. Pode contar comigo sempre. — O assassino comentou, um sorriso bordando sua face enquanto olhava para seu chefe boquiaberto.

— Vi...Victor eu... Deus eu não sei como... Bem, agradecer. — O rubor se espalhando lentamente pelo rosto de Pinguim que sorria como um bobo. Seu coração saltitando em seu peito tamborilando incessantemente enquanto sua barriga criava borboletas.

— Não precisa agradecer, Ozz... — Victor sorriu grande e saiu andando, enquanto deixava para trás um Oswald corado e com as pernas um pouco bambas, completamente afetado pelo presente cruel de seu assassino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Explicando melhor, Sofia Falcone nunca foi a Gotham, e o orfanato Falcone na verdade é o Orfanato Cobblepot
> 
> Esse capítulo demorou mais do que eu esperava pra sair, tive uns problemas com o app que eu uso para escrever e quase precisei reescrever tudo! Choro no banho pensando nisso.
> 
> Mas bem, aqui está um capítulo fresquinho, cheio de fofura... E um pouco de psicopatia do nosso assassino favorito Zsasz!
> 
> Espero que gostem! Beijinhos da titia Myers

**Author's Note:**

> Escrever em um site gringo não é algo muito fácil  
> Mas espero que gostem :)  
> Simplesmente não consegui me decidir qual casal era melhor e juntei todos em um!


End file.
